We Belong Together
by Amyfan2004
Summary: Amy tells Sonic something very hurtfull and he leaves her. Amy wants to get him back but she is going crazy, she need Sonic back but she is certain she has lost him for good. This is a songfic, and its a SonAmy.


Amy threw her pillow at Sonic. "I don't understand you never want to spend any time with me I don't care if you leave, I hate you!"

_I didn't mean it_

Amy started crying so hard, right in front of Sonic. "Leave!" Amy said. Sonic had no choice. He walked to the door, and walked out. Amy took her hands away from her face and realized what she had just done.

_When I said I didn't love you, so_

"Sonic…" Amy whispered to her self. Amy ran to her window to see if she would see him, but, sadly she didn't see Sonic. Amy picked up the pillow she had thrown at Sonic. She held onto it tightly. Making believe it was Sonic. "I didn't mean it Sonic" She whispered.

_I should have held on tight_

Amy tried to forget about Sonic. So she tried to fall asleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, but all she saw when she closed her eyes was Sonic. Then Amy looked at the door.

_I never shoulda let you go_

"Oh, Sonic, why did you leave? I was just mad, that's all." Amy said to the door, wishing Sonic would just come back and open the door, but he didn't.

_I didn't know nothing_

_I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

Amy didn't know what to do. She wanted to get Sonic back. But what if it was too late? Would he forgive her? What would he think? Amy had one thousand questions running threw her mind.

_I could not fathom that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

Amy took her hand and laid it next to her, as if Sonic was sitting next to her. She felt so lonely. One minute Sonic and her were talking, and sharing laughs in her room, and the next minute, he was gone. "It's all my fault." Amy said. "Damn why can't I keep my emotions to my self!" Amy blamed her self.

_Never imagined _

_I'd be_ _Sitting here beside myself_

Next thing Amy knew tears began to run out of her eyes again. Amy just couldn't take the pain. She just wanted to scream, but that wouldn't be right, so she did what Sonic would say 'Let it all out.'

_Cause I didn't know you_

_Cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought_

_I knew everything_

_I never felt_

Amy just cried. Her heart was beating faster and faster, she felt like she would pass out. She just wanted to hear Sonic say "Its okay."

_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

Amy dried her tears. "I have to find Sonic; I don't think I can take the pain anymore."

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

Amy walked out the door, and began to run down stairs. She didn't know where she was going, but to her it did not matter all she wanted to do was find Sonic.

_Oh, what I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here, cause baby_

_(We belong together)_

Amy kept on running, yelling out "Sonic!" But she didn't get a reply.

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

Finally, Amy gave up.

_Who else am I gon' lean on_

_When times get rough_

Amy sat on the floor, crying, not only for Sonic but also for herself. Amy didn't know that saying something you don't really mean to someone can give you such a bad consequence.

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby, baby, we belong together_

She tried to stop crying, but her tears just kept on coming out. Her tears sled down her cheeks. She tried to stop them, but she couldn't.

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind_

Amy just slowly walked back to her house. Then she began to think that this time, she lost Sonic for good.

_Bobby Womack's on the radio_ _Saying to me_

_"If you think you're lonely now"_

A few minutes later Amy was in her bedroom again, wondering where Sonic was.

_Wait a minute_

_This is too deep (too deep)_

_I__gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial_

Amy lay on her bed, knowing that Sonic was never coming back.

_Trying to catch a break_

_And then I hear Babyface_

_I only think of you_

Amy took a picture out of her dresser. She sat down and looked at it. It was a picture of Sonic and her together. In that picture Sonic was actually smiling.

_And it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together_

_But I'm falling apart_

Amy saw little drops of water fall onto the picture. It was her tears. She tried to smile as she looked at the picture, but instead she had an angry frown. She clenched onto the picture in one hand tightly, and she went crazy. She threw the picture to the wall, and the glass shattered into tiny pieces.

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_I'm throwing things, crying_

Amy dropped her self landing in her bed holding onto her pillow that had hit Sonic. She buried her face onto the pillow screaming.

_Trying to figure out_

_Where the hell I went wrong_

Amy was out of her mind. She held onto her head trying to calm down her headache, but it didn't work. Her mind was jumping, her heart was pumping, she was loosing her breath, and she felt like she was going threw death.

_The pain reflected in this song_

_It ain't even half of what_ _I'm feeling inside_

_I need you_

_Need you back in my life, baby_

Amy was still crying. Without Sonic she was nothing!

_When you left _

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

She put her hands over her eyes, and whispered "Sonic I didn't mean what I said, I am sorry, please come back."

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause __we belong together_

Then all of a sudden, Amy felt a warm, friendly hand lay on her shoulder.

_Who else am I gon' lean on_

_When times get rough_

Amy looked up and saw Sonic. He smiled at her, and wiped away her tears.

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

Sonic, finished and then looked at Amy. Then Amy said "Sonic, I am sorry, I didn't mean what I said." Sonic just stared at her.

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby, baby, _

_we belong together, baby_

Amy put her arms around Sonic's neck and looked him deep into the eyes. Sonic let her, but he still stared at her.

_When you left _

_I lost a part of me __It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby, please _

_Cause we belong together _

"Sonic when we met I had this wonderful feeling inside of me that just took over me sometimes, but when you left I began to go crazy, and my feelings were disappearing, slowly." Amy told Sonic. Sonic gave Amy a weak smile.

_Who am I gonna lean on _

_When times get rough _

"Sonic I don't know if I need you to keep that feeling…but I know I want you." Amy said.

_Who's gonna talk to me_

_Till the sun comes up _

Sonic gave Amy a smile. Tears came out of Amy's eyes. Sonic put his hands on her lower back, and said "Its okay, don't cry." That's what Amy wanted to hear earlier.

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better_

Amy wanted to speak, but then she couldn't, because her lips meet Sonic's. Amy couldn't believe it, her eyes were still open, she wanted to see if it was a dream, but it was really happening, so she closed her eyes. By doing that her tears came out and touched Sonic's cheek, but he didn't mind. So Amy held him tighter. Then she let go and said "Sonic, I love you." Then Sonic winked at her and said "I love you too." And they kissed again.

_Oh baby, baby_

_We belong together_


End file.
